Prompt: Excuse
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: The Chief was caging his Lieutenant with his body against a poster-ed wall, he turned his head to the Lieutenant's ear; whispering something that made her face blush an awful red. "Mayuri-sama!" she cried. Mayuri x Nemu, part 8/12 of Proposal


**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**OMG! We are up to part 8! We only have four more parts left to this string! So now Mayuri and Nemu are taking a trip up to the real world. This is their week of getting ready for that. Also, this is written from Megane's POV. She's the girl with glasses and the chains in her hair. **

**You can tell which days I liked to write and which days I had to struggle with. **

**Anyway, read and review!**

**ps**  
><strong>Mayuri and Nemu are hardly ever referred to by name in this fic because it is from one of the scientist's POV. She knows them only as 'The Chief' and 'The Lieutenant'.<strong>

**pps  
>I've deleted Prompt: Consideration.<br>Someone pointed out that Mayuri was OOC in it. And considering if you guys have read Kurotsuchi Medley, it would sort of be OOC because if this guy has his own creation that he can use... for various reasons... why would he go out to pay for such a service when he has it for free at home? So, I've gotten rid of it to make room for more on this string. If you guys still want Consideration, tell me so and I'll put it back up or I'll put it up on dA. That being said now: enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Excuse<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

Megane yawned as she stood with her colleagues in the office of the Chief, her little hand waving in front of her mouth. The chains of her hair rattled as she dipped her head back, some tears welling in her eyes.

The past month had been hectic. The transfers out of the 12th division alone had been enough to drive her crazy, but she had faith in her captain and knew that everything would work itself out. And it did! Everybody had forgotten about that marriage deal and everything was back to normal, nothing out of the ordinary. However Akon had mentioned to all of them that they should not speak of the marriage between the Chief and his Lieutenant, let alone congratulate it. It was a deal that was best left unacknowledged and out of their thoughts. If the Chief had wanted it to be known, he would've told all of them. But he didn't. Megane couldn't really understand people. Perhaps this was why she was so well-suited to the SDRI: she was more adept with chemistry and biology, some of her best work being in gikon manufacturing(especially for girls!). She raised her glasses up to her forehead to have access to wipe away the fatigue then saw the Chief and Lieutenant enter.

The Chief eyed each and one of them; Megane stood erect with her hands behind her back, seriousness was all she was about now.

"Now, then. A re-emerging phenomenon has just been made known about human children born with hollow-like powers. However…" There was a pause here from their Chief as he eyed each and every one of them, "Only Nemu and I will be going up to the real world to collect the data for it. Hopefully, we might bring back a live specimen for you all to have your fun in cutting it open; but in the meantime, we'll be collecting brief DNA samples from them and readings from areas they occupy."  
>He narrowed his eyes and looked all around. "Are there any questions before I let you all go?"<p>

Rin was the first one to raise his hand, cookie crumbs all over his mouth, "Err… How long are you going to be gone for?"

Rin had been known throughout the division to ask the worst questions for most of them had already been part of the SDRI when it first began under the authority of Urahara Kisuke. However Megane had to admit: it wasn't that dumb of a question this time. Having been curious too about how long the Chief and Lieutenant would be gone for, yet she hadn't dared ask such a thing. She turned her focus back on her Chief, only to see him turn back a quick glance to the Lieutenant who replied the question.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho and I will be gone for a few days, the most being a week. During which, he will leave specific and detailed instructions on what is to be done during the absence and Akon will be the acting Chief of the SDRI."

Akon took a puff of his cigarette. "What about the 12th division squads?" he asked as he exhaled a breath of smoke.

"I've let them draw straws among themselves." The Chief answered exasperatedly, "The fools will probably still be arguing even now. However, if any of you would like to volunteer for the position of acting captain while I'm gone, be my guest."

Reader, none of the SDRI's scientists volunteered for such an offer, not even Rin. From all of them came the same excuse that they were too busy to watch over a group of idiotic shinigami who relied solely on their zanpakuto. They, however, were a group of intellectuals who found that the best contribution they could make was by discovery and truth rather than killing Hollows.

"Still." The Chief pointed out, "They might actually choose an idiot to be my substitute in which case everything will surely have gone to hell when I come back. Akon! If they've chosen an idiot, you're going to be the acting captain of the 12th division!"

Megane tried to stifle a slight giggle(as like the other scientists) at the sight of Akon's face blanching over. Reader, to be picked out of all of the scientists heads in the SDRI by Kurotsuchi Mayuri, chief of the SDRI and 12th division Captain, to lead the former even if it be temporary was a great honour that showed just how capable Kurotsuchi Mayuri thought the man to be. However, then if such a person was ever picked to temporarily lead his division; it demonstrated a rather ironical twist of how little Kurotsuchi Mayuri could think of a person. The giggle escaped with a few chuckles from the males standing alongside and behind Megane as Akon, shocked by the proposition that this would be the first time both Captain/Chief and Lieutenant of the SDRI and the12th division would leave and he would have to take on both roles in the meantime, jaw dropped and the cigarette fell to the ground.

There was a grin from the Chief at Akon's greatly embellished reaction at having assigned the two simultaneous roles and he left promptly, telling them that there was work to do and things to be looked over before he left.

The Lieutenant followed behind obediently.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

Megane was having no part in this, but she could not help but overhear Kurotsuchi Mayuri and the Lieutenant speak to each other. Of course, she was rather curious to know ahead what was to be done in the absence of the Chief and lieutenant. There were occasional mutterings or thoughts spoken out loud of who was to have this task and whatnot. The experiments would still be going on, but the verification and submission of reports would be going to the department deputies before they went to the heads; in which the heads would personally work alongside the techies to input the new information in the database. Quotas were to be met at the end of the day: forms, hollow slaying, reports on new subjects and compositions. What was to be commenced upon completion of current activities and when those would have to be completed to start on a third round of new developments... etc... etc...

To Megane, it felt as though the Chief was thinking them as children: outlining every single detail. She listened in closer when they began discussing matters of a different nature. They were supposed to be leaving plans for what the division and the department were supposed to be doing in their absence, and Megane supposed that they were doing just that. However, though she wouldn't dare voice it, she could see that perhaps two superior officers were getting a little bit off topic.

The Lieutenant retrieved the new notebook for the Chief and asked as she approached, "Mayuri-sama, how did the other captains take the news that you and I are leaving to go to the real world for a few days?"

He continued writing, not even bothering to look up. It seemed he felt that to answer was not even worth ceasing to write down the plans and instructions for his subordinates. Though Megane could not see his face, still crouched over the desk and writing, she could just hear the sneer in his voice, "How do you think they reacted? Actually, they were questioning whether I had released some sort of deadly virus up there and was only going to check it out."

"They are a very suspicious group, Mayuri-sama." she added as she nodded her head.

The Lieutenant was so gosh-darn agreeable, thought Megane.

He still didn't look up, but she could hear the strokes of his pen slow down, the mounds of his cheek puff as though smiling, "For once, you're on the right track of something. The lot of them were asking me to bring back souvenirs from the real world for them. As if I would have any time for that. This is an expedition for science and research, not a vacation. Though perhaps, I might need one. I have been working hard."

Another obedient nod once again, "Yes, Mayuri-sama. I can think of no other captain who works as hard as you,"

He closed the notebook, rotating his wrist in wide circles. Not even having to ask or reach a hand out, The Lieutenant was already ready with the next notebook, setting it down with an open page as he stretched his spine in leaning back. He wrote furiously, then suddenly he asked his lieutenant, "Nemu. Did you tell Unohana that you were going up to the real world and wouldn't be able to attend any of the meetings of that club?"

Megane turned her head slightly, getting more of a view that was preferable to out of the corner of her eyes.

She saw the Lieutenant coming closer to the Chief and standing by at an oddly close range, "Yes, Mayuri-sama. She said that she hoped that our time in the real world would be enjoyable and that I would bring something back for the club when we return. Kusajishi-fukutaicho was insistent that I bring her candy from the real world."

He scoffed, "Your club is always asking for something. Perhaps the only good thing about the club is that they torment that farce of a Men's Shinigami Association and give the SDRI their funds." There was a pause here and he sounded to almost be laughing, "That was quite a day. And the idiot ended up working for us to try and get his club's funds back. I was surprised that he didn't try to sneak in a bomb for revenge."

There was another nod from her and even a slight bow, "Yes, Mayuri-sama. You were very forceful. I do not think he would've dared."

He tilted his head slightly, already at the back of the new notebook. He closed it and leaned back on his chair, his fingers coming together in a sort of roof-like formation. He gestured with his chin towards the numerous notebooks that had collected on his desk since the early morning, "Hm… Nemu, I want you to bring the first copies of this to Akon and then down to the barracks."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama." and with that she left.

Megane focused back on her work.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday<strong>

Identities were hardly worth any effort: a small matter of forging that would take a few hours and then you could be reborn as a new person in the real world with no one the wiser. However, the memories were a tad more difficult. The purpose of memories for certain shinigami when they go up to the real world is to blend in completely without any trace. No "new fellow that just came to town the other day" or suspicions rising for who the townspeople knew little about. Few shinigami would bother with the idea of faux memories for humans: many shinigami relished interaction with humans, to appear human was enough for them, and the creation of memories was a strenuous task on those at the SDRI.  
>However, the Chief insisted that faux memories be done and executed as soon as possible before his arrival up to the real world: he would not have strangers coming up to him when he wanted to work nor would he have needless questioning.<p>

Megane had suggested that they pose as husband and wife - no one ever bothered newlyweds. The room had become awkwardly silent when she suggested it.

The Chief seethed through his teeth, obviously uncomfortable with the statement, "Absolutely not. It looks like I'll have to design the memories after all."

The plan was much more complicated than Megane could've thought up. The people of Karakura would know hm as a Tokyo-U professor who had come to their little town to check up on his daughter, he would already have been living there for a few months with her. The Lieutenant would play the daughter who kept to herself since she was already in an engaged marriage with some young fellow out in Kyoto. The job left for the SDRI and willing 12th division volunteers to do afterwards would be to go into the real world and alter the memories of the citizens.

And so, later in the night Megane passed by the Chief's office before going home for the night. He was still at his computer, typing up numerous months' worth of memories of himself and the lieutenant. She slowed down her steps, peeking out from the corner of her eye. The lieutenant was there, that was no surprise. But it was what she was doing. She had come close to the Chief, her hands resting on the top of his head. His typing suddenly ceased and his sigh shuddered throughout the whole of his office. Megane watched curiously. He leaned back with another sigh and removed the hair piece of his outfit. She almost gave a giggle at seeing it come off, but bit her tongue down to watch. The lieutenant was running her hands through his hair, her elbows moving out as though fidgeting with something on his head.

A head massage? Megane wondered as she watched.

The Chief gave another sigh and then jolted up to his feet. "Who's there?" he asked, his voice echoing everywhere.

Megane gave no answer and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

Megane gazed out the window, taking a momentary break from inventory checking. She had heard that the Chief and the Lieutenant had gone out to procure materials for data collection and analyzing. But that had been hours ago and the items had made it back before the two of them did. Why did she get stuck with inventory? She had been working on a new pill that could make any part of your body practically bionic, depending on where you injected yourself with another medicine in order to direct the potency of the pill to that particular limb.

"Don't worry, they should be back soon. The Chief isn't someone to waste his time."

Megane turned around to identify the source of the voice, it was Akon. "How would you know?" she asked, getting back to work.

He trailed behind her, "Even when the Chief lost his memories that one time, he still kept working. Though, if I had to take a guess right now, I would say that they're probably taking a walk, Nemu saying goodbye and all to her friends."  
>He left, resuming his own work of Dangai monitoring.<p>

Megane gave a little sigh and approached the window once more. It was starting to rain.

Another voice came up behind her without warning, "Megane-san, what're you watching?"

She tilted her head back to see who it could be this time, Akon had left and so she was sceptical that it would be him again. She was correct: Rin stood behind her with a tray of cookies and tea in his hands. "They sent you on an errand again?" she more stated than asked.

He gave a nervous chuckle, hitching up his shoulders slightly, "Yeah, they thought that I wasn't doing enough so that I may as well go get them something to eat."

Megane playfully punched him in his shoulder; Rin was always such a pushover that she knew if she hadn't been here, he would never have survived all the senseless teasing everybody gave him. Suddenly, Rin pointed out something, nodding his head in the direction, "Oh, look down there!"  
>He stood side by side with her, the outside of their hands making contact and Megane ignored it for the more tantalizing sight outside.<p>

It was the Chief and Lieutenant walking towards the building together. Hardly anything else could be seen as the Lieutenant was carrying a large umbrella that obscured the two of them from high views.  
>Megane sighed giddily: love is a many splendour thing.<p>

Rin cleared his throat next to her. She looked towards him, "Wha-what do you have a red face for?"

"I don't have a red face. You do!"

Reader, and so both adolescents(physically at the very least) watched each other for some time before Megane's brain functioned once more as a scientist. She bopped Rin straight on his head and told him to get back to work, that they would both get in trouble if the Chief caught them doing nothing. For sure, determined that nothing would lead her astray from her work now, she went forward down the lines and marked down what chemicals were still full and what would have to be refilled before the end of the week.

All the while, the spot on her hand where Rin's hand had made contact still burned.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

She walked past one of his offices that was placed in the lower levels where seldom anyone walked by, the door slightly ajar, despite the "Enter and Die" sign that was taped on it. She was looking for the Chief to ask him about what he had thought about the new experiment plans they had brought him earlier that day. But she did not call out for him, any noise could be the ruin or downfall for work in their department. Her steps grew slower and quieter as she passed by.  
>In a moment she saw all that needed to be seen.<p>

The Chief was caging his Lieutenant with his body against a poster-ed wall, the 12th division emblem was clear and distinct on his rising back. Her hands were pinned up at her sides, high above her head, there was a huge contrast between her black sleeves and the captain's white hands. From the hum of the air-ducts above, Megane had not been able to tell what exchange was being spoken between the two of them; yet, she could see the obvious crimson blush on the lieutenant's face. She saw his head turn to the side of the Lieutenant's ear, his tongue slightly poking out as he whispered something in her ear. The blush crept slowly down to her neck and chest, which was revealed by the loosened uniform she wore. Almost immediately, his head dove to the exposed skin.  
>From the flushed lieutenant, she uttered out a high, "Mayuri-sama!"<br>Megane saw the grip of his white hands on her wrists tighten and there was the harsh whisper of the Chief as he spoke against her neck, his lips smacking moistly together and on her skin. "Nemu! Be quiet!"

Then his head rose and his lips connected with hers for a fierce kiss. The lieutenant's fingers twitched, as though she wanted to be touching him but was unable to. Megane felt herself blushing at the sight of the two of them, familiar and impassioned. She directed her eyes to the ground when she passed by the door completely, making sure to make a slight note to herself to visit perhaps a little later. Honestly, she wondered, was that how they got work done when that sign was up on his door?

Going up on the elevator, she gave a little smile to the scene, almost but not quite envious of the relationship between her two superior officers.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

The day had started better than on most days, a package from Urahara Kisuke had come delivered to them. The package was still unwrapped, waiting on the table counter for the Chief to come from the upper levels down to the lower levels to open it and see what was in it exactly. He came down with his haori billowing behind him and Megane acknowledged with a well-versed smile that the Lieutenant's face was blushing red.  
>He approached the box with impatience about him, "Has anyone touched it?"<p>

No sir, was the reply all around. His golden eyes narrowed to all, "Who wants to open it?"

"Open it, sir?" Hiyosu asked with some suspicion and disbelief.

Megane saw the way that the Chief directed his eyes to Akon, which Akon took as his own cue to explain. "Urahara used to play jokes on me."

Megane was curious to what could be in that box and so she did the only thing she could think of to speed up the process of the Chief choosing someone to open the box: she pushed Rin forward.

"You." The Chief said with a pointed finger to the lowly-ranked scientist, "Open it!"

Rin nervously pulled away the twine and peeled away the newspaper that was used as package wrap. With a deep breath as he nervously fingered the lapels of the cardboard box, he flung it open. Then there was a loud scream from the little boy. An assortment of rubber snakes and spiders flew out, most of it flying into the face of Rin. Megane gave a sharp laugh, covering the top of her head with her clip-board. Doru was using his fan to keep the rubber toys from touching his head, the weight of it causing his wooden fan to bend. Akon, Kuma, and Osoku had somehow pulled out buckets from somewhere and were collecting the falling frogs and snakes. The Lieutenant had pulled out an umbrella from thin air and held it open over the Chief's head, the frogs and snakes bouncing off of it onto Rin who was crying and shaking.

The Chief pointed to the ground, his glare directed to the sad little Rin, "Pick up the mess you made now."

Still sobbing with tears running down his face, he kneeled down to the ground and commenced picking up the rubber snakes and frogs; Akon, Kuma, and Osoku placed their buckets at his side. Megane felt a little sorry for Rin, but not that much. She would make it up to him with cookies later.

As the Lieutenant closed the umbrella and placed it somewhere, the Chief ordered her, "Nemu, go open the package."

She stepped forward and removed the bottom of the box, revealing the true package inside the box. All of the scientists looked inside, the first thing they saw was a letter. She took it out and stated in a drone, "It is a letter, Mayuri-sama."

He scoffed, "I can see that! What does it say?"

She held it up and read aloud, "Dear Mayu-chan."

Megane knew when and when not to giggle. She bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

The Lieutenant continued after there was a small mutter from the Chief that was along the lines of, "What a rude unsavoury man."  
>"I have heard the news that you are going to be coming up to the real world. In any case, I insist that you come and stay with me in the meantime. There's a lot of room in my shop for you and your daughter to stay. I have kids too, perhaps they can play together. But I must warn you that if you are planning to collect data and samples and are planning to use gikons to blend in and not attract attention, you might want to look at the magazines that I've sent to know what counts as looking normal and not because you do tend to draw a lot of attention to yourself on a normal basis. That white paint of yours wouldn't be such a great idea…. Mayuri-sama, would you like me to continue?"<p>

Megane turned her attention to the Chief who was just seething a few feet away. "No, that will be enough!"

Akon took out some of the magazines, "Chief, are you going to need this for your gigais?"

The Chief was already heading towards the door, "Just bring them to my lab on level 5."

Akon then turned to Megane who was already flipping through some of the magazines, intrigued with how fashion had changed since she had last remembered of the real world. "Yo, Megane."

She looked up, "Hm?" "

Did you finish making the batch of soul candies that the Chief gave you the plans for?" She shook her head, she still had to program a few of them.

Akon took another puff of his cigarette, "Okay, when you're done that, I want you to bring these up to level 5 to the gigai labs." he handed her the bundle of magazines that he had been holding, "I have to re-modify all of the soul candies I had been working on for the other shinigami, there's been a few requests for added features to them and new personalities."

Reader, of course this trip of the Chief and the Lieutenant wouldn't take up all of the attention of the SDRI, but a mere fraction - almost an iota. There was still other work to do and the Chief felt himself more than capable planning the trip up to the real world creating both his and his Lieutenant's own gigais as he was the first best in all of the soul society at constructing them.

After a few hours of completing the soul candy that the Lieutenant had asked of her to program, Megane went upstairs to level 5 with them and the magazines. Stepping inside the lab, she was surprised to see that neither the Chief nor the Lieutenant were around. She supposed that they were probably working on something else. As she went deeper into the lab, placing the soul candies and the magazines on a noticeable counter, she felt compelled to look at the gigais that the captain had spent the last two days or so constructing.

The Lieutenant's's gigai was perfect, the work on it was admittedly better than her own. All the details were there: the long raven hair that trailed well past her waist, the pale skin, the dimensions… all that was missing was the uniform and you would have another Kurotsuchi Nemu. Eagerly, she looked at her captain's gigai. Swearing to Buddha, she had never seen what the Chief looked like without his paints and such was her surprise when she saw the dark-toned gigai of a man. Her only indication that it was the Chief's was that it was the only other gigai completed in the lab and the shock of blue hair on its head. She blushed delicately like the young(?) girl she was, for she had never known that the Chief could be a very handsome man without his face paints and the blue hair dishevelled over closed eyes(that and the fact that the gigai was physically endowed and she briefly wondered if the Chief was as big as that). Though she noticed that it was lacking ears and there were coarse scars and stitches all over it.

Suddenly, there was the buzz that someone was coming into the lab and it startled her. She ran to one of the other doors at the wall of the lab, not wanting to be caught not doing any work. As she silently closed the door behind her and was about to run downstairs(there was only one elevator and someone was apparently coming from it) when she heard the recognizable voice of the Lieutenant, murmuring, "Mayuri-sama."

Megane slowly went up a step and opened the door, peeking out with curiosity at the pair standing together in the middle of the lab. It was the Chief and the Lieutenant. Strangely enough, Megane noticed that the two of them had ash and soot on their uniforms and faces. She wondered just what had they been doing before they came up to the labs.

"Nemu." he returned. He held onto her hand, looking intently at it.

She watched how with deliberate slowness, he brought each one of the Lieutenant's fingers to his lips and kissed them. The Lieutenant was blushing furiously, though she still maintained her composure. Megane had to bite her tongue to stifle a giggle, it was just too cute! She wondered, for a second, if the Chief would kiss the Lieutenant right here in the labs. He didn't. But, oh, if only Megane had her camera with her! The Lieutenant wrapped both her hands around the Chief's, and kissed the top of his knuckles. She heard him exhale from where she hid close to the door. The Chief pulled his hand out of the Lieutenant's grip and sauntered down the line of beakers and where their gigais stood.

The Lieutenant followed close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

She couldn't help herself but smile at the sight of the Chief and the Lieutenant from behind the edge of the wall. The open windows in his private library made everything appear all the more white, sterile. She felt a blush creeping upon her face. It was quite like something out of a shoujo manga. The Lieutenant was sitting as she always did, her back straight and knees closed together, on the olive-green sofa. The Chief's form covered the rest of the sofa, his white haori draping over the sofa. His zanpakuto still held in his white grip. Megane assumed that he was asleep, his breathing calm and loud. But then again, he could've been resting his eyes. His head was resting on her lap, her arms wrapped about him as though trying to cradle him fruitlessly. She considered sending Rin instead lest she might face the full brunt of her captain's anger and slowly backed away to call Rin to deliver the plans to the plans. Ducking away, she thought of running: embarrassed that she should've caught the Chief when he was napping on the Lieutenant's lap.

Then all of a sudden, she heard the Chief's voice, "Megane!"

She had no choice but to approach once she heard the Chief's voice and so entered the room where she had just saw him napping. She had to remain cool, he wasn't going to harm her: she was an invaluable member of the SDRI, having been there just as long as he had since its first formation under its first Chief. The setting was entirely different when she came into the room: The Lieutenant was standing by the window, The Chief was by the bookshelf holding a journal, and the couch was bare.  
>She came forward with the file holding the documents pertaining to the habitation plans, her hands extending to the Chief and a smile painted on her face.<p>

She re-briefed that they were going to be staying under their given names at W House. The arrangements were already prepared for them to arrive at that day, the memories of the landlord day already tampered with to believe that the two of them have already been living there for a few months now. Their gigais were also already up in the real world waiting for them. Some of the shinigami had already went ahead to the real world and fixed the memories of the neighbours there as well so that they wouldn't be singled out by totally blend it.  
>The Lieutenant stepped forward from the window, taking the folder and gently thanking her for bringing the documents to them. The Chief thanked her as well, though with but a wave of his hand.<p>

She nodded her head and bid them goodbye. Deep down, she felt a little disappointed. It seemed as though neither one of them wanted their love to be known.

She didn't know why: love was love.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

Everything was virtually ready: the habitation plans and schedules were already laid out and looked over countless times, the gigais were already waiting for them with appropriate appearances at their temporary residence, and the materials for collecting data were ready as well. Their leaving was something almost of a private affair with few people seeing them off but their most trusted scientists and heads.  
>They carried no luggage, each one of them having only the clothes their gigais wore and they planned to buy more if they had up in the real world. A checklist was made and being looked over by the Lieutenant if they had forgotten anything: the instructions for the SDRI and the division, the work that was expected to be done when they got back, what materials should they have with them, the time schedule….<br>Akon was made to be in charge of the 12th division as its third seat for the one that the 12th division shinigami had elected to lead them while their Chief was gone was deemed, in the Chief's eyes, as a moron who would run everything. In Megane's opinion, he was indeed a moron, but she found him to be cheerful, optimistic and fair. But who was she to decide, as long as it wasn't her who had to take care of that lot.

Suddenly, as the Chief and the Lieutenant were about to enter the Senkaimon, Kuma(Reader, it is the scientist with bandages around his head and black circles around his eyes) stepped forward with a small gift box held in his outstretched arms. Everybody looked dumbly at the box, even Megane had no idea what was in it. Why had he given them a gift box anyway?

He mumbled almost hoarsely, "For you."

Clearly, neither one of them knew to who he was indicating to, nor were they even sure if they would even way to accept it. However the Lieutenant bowed forward slightly and took the box in her hands, thanking him for the present.

Kuma bowed forward and wobbled back in line with all the other scientists. Discreetly, she heard Rin ask Kuma just what was in the box.

"A camera." he replied, "For taking picutres."

Megane whispered thoughtfully, "I don't think they're going to be doing any sightseeing up there."

Kuma shrugged his shoulders, "You never know."

They waved goodbye to the Chief and the Lieutenant and wished them a safe trip and return with many samples and specimens in hand. The Chief urged so harshly that it made Megane wince a little at the tone, "Nemu! Hurry up!" She nodded her head obediently and followed closely after him.

Megane's smile grew broad as she noticed what the other scientists most likely hadn't: The Chief had held onto the Lieutenant's hand as they entered into the Senkaimon.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Some are good and some are just crap. <strong>

**The prompt was originally supposed to be called Trip. But then I thought that Excuse was better than Vacation. It matches the fanfic better: when they're supposed to do work, it seems that they're using it as an excuse to... y'know. Anyway, what did you guys think of the format?**

**If you have any suggestions or comments, please leave them in a review or send it to me in a PM.**

**Ja Ne**

**Oh! IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**

**Coming tomorrow, I will be posting up my very first MayurixNemu FANART PIECE. There's three versions of it: the first is when they're both in uniform completely dressed, the second is a bit more naughty with them wearing hiyokus(most would know it as 'under-robes' or 'under-kimono'. Think yukata if you don't like hiyoku), and the last is a NSFW(Not Safe For Work) version which is quite explicit.  
>Um... so, to those who have been following my fanfics, perhaps you can help me choose. Should I only put up one of these versions or all of it? Please give me your response!<strong>

**Oh, um, here is the link to the reference picture for the fanart. Mayuri and Nemu will be in this pose and the photographer was nice enough to give me permission. **

**http: / / ngoc12 . deviantart . com / favourites / 43927809?offset = 24# / d2d0kne**


End file.
